The present invention comprises a new Calibrachoa, botanically known as Calibrachoa hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CBRZ0015’.
‘CBRZ0015’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has mid-sized orange flower with a yellow star pattern, green foliage, good branching, semi-trailing plant habit, and has little sensitivity to soil pH.
‘CBRZ0015’ originated from a hybridization made in September 2013 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif. The female parent was CAL 441-1 which had an orange flower. The male parent of ‘CBRZ0015’ was 3051-1 that has an orange flower with a yellow star pattern, is less vigorous and has a lighter green leaf than CBRZ0015.
The resulting seeds were sown in July 2014 and ‘CBRZ0015’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in October 2014 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CBRZ0015’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in the fall of 2014 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.